


Operation: Get Nate A Date

by Sam4265



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: "Look, the thing is, Nate’s been a real pain in the ass lately. More so than usual, and we’ve decided that what he could really use is a good roll in the hay, so to speak, so I’m just going to ask you straight up, will you sleep with Nate Lambert for the sake of the well being of the PPDC?"Or the one where Nate is in a perpetual bad mood, and Jake thinks the best way to fix that is by getting him laid. This, of course, is a stupid plan.





	Operation: Get Nate A Date

It wasn’t that nobody liked Nate, it was more that Nate had a stick up his ass the size of Texas. Jake thought that if maybe he could find something - or, more accurately, someone - to replace said stick up Nate’s ass he, and consequently everyone else on the base, would be a lot happier. So Jake and Amara hatched a plan. Jake called it Operation: Get Nate Lambert Some Action, and it consisted of three very simple parts.    
  
1) Find someone to fuck Nate   
  
2) Nate is happier because he got laid and therefore nicer to everyone   
  
3) Eat ice cream sundae to celebrate success   
  
Really part 1 was going to be the toughest. After that, it would all be smooth sailing. So the question was, where did they start?   
  
“What about Jules?” Amara asked. They were standing on the landing above the mess hall, simultaneously watching personnel mill around, and looking for potential candidates for plan GNLSA. Jake would have to change the plan name. Operation Get Nate Lambert Some Action didn’t acronym well.    
  
“She seemed pretty into him,” Amara continued. Jake hummed in agreement. Personally, he’d wanted Jules to himself, but she did seem more into Nate and it wasn’t just Jake’s happiness that was on the line, it was everyone on the base’s. He would just have to make some sacrifices.    
  
“Yeah, that might work. She seems to be more into him than even me, which is frankly just ridiculous and makes me question her intelligence,” Jake agreed.    
  
Amara shrugged, “Maybe she’s into the brooding type?”    
  
“Yes! That must be it,” Jake grinned. “All right, time to find Jules, aka, candidate one.”    
  
They perused the base quickly and efficiently, asking around and looking everywhere for Jules. Amara finally found her in one of the training rooms. She contacted Jake, and went in for the kill.    
  
“Ranger Reyes!” She called. Jules slammed her fist into a punching bag one last time and then turned to look at Amara.    
  
“Cadet,” she greeted. “What can I do for you?”   
  
“I- uh,” Amara was suddenly at a loss for words. She didn’t know Jules or Nate very well at all. Certainly not well enough to be meddling in their love lives like this. This should be Jake’s job, but there she was, on her own. The sad truth of it was that this had to be done. The night before Nate had come into the barrak’s and done a spot check that had ended in lots of yelling, some snap judgements regarding personal items, and even some tears, from  _ Vic _ . It hadn’t been pretty. Amara steeled herself and pressed on.   
  
“I need you to go out with Ranger Lambert,” she said bluntly. Jules’ eyebrows shot practically to her hairline, and her jaw dropped in shock.   


“Excuse me?”   
  
“Uh...” Amara was busy thinking of methods of tactical retreat when Jake ran in, flushed, and out of breath.    
  
“Did you tell her already?” He asked. Amara silently thanked every divine being she could think of that he’d shown up.    
  
“I just did,” she said a little awkwardly, and, thankfully, Jake seemed to get it right away.    
  
“Oh, ok.” He turned to Jules. “Look, the thing is, Nate’s been a real pain in the ass lately. More so than usual, and we’ve decided that what he could really use is a good roll in the hay, so to speak, so I’m just going to ask you straight up, will you sleep with Nate Lambert for the sake of the well being of the PPDC?” Jake asked. Jules looked, once again, taken aback.    
  
“Well first of all that’s a terrible way to put it, and second of all, no way,” she said, finally. Jake visibly deflated.    
  
“What? Why? I thought you liked him?” He asked. Jules nodded.    
  
“I did, but then I found out that he’s gay,” she said, fumbling with the tape around her knuckles. “It’s kind of obvious really, I can’t believe I never noticed. I just figured he didn’t get much action because of the whole military rigidity thing he has going on, but I guess this is just sort of a hard place to find other like minded people.”    
  
Jake was pretty sure it had more to do with Nate’s occasionally atrocious personality flaws. Jake certainly hadn’t had any problems in that department while he’d been living on the base as a teenager. Whatever the reason though, it didn’t really matter, because this new revelation meant only one thing.    
  
“This is going to be a lot harder than I thought,” Jake sighed. Amara nodded, and Jules frowned.    
  
“Well if you want any help, I’d be happy to volunteer. He’s been a monster for weeks, he really needs to release some tension.”    
  
Jake nodded, “I think that’s something we can all agree on.”   
  
“So what now?” Amara asked. Jake was silent for a moment.    
  
“I mean I could always see if any of my old flings are still around. You know, ready and willing,” he smirked and Amara rolled her eyes.    
  
“You’re gay too?”   
  
“I’m equal opportunity,” Jake grinned. Jules snorted a laugh.   
  
“It’s a wonder you guys never fucked each other. God knows what the drift does to teenagers,” she said. And, well, Jake couldn’t keep a straight face, and was met with two sets of bugged out eyes.    
  
“Are you serious? Of course you did,” Jules sighed, rubbing her temples. Jake shrugged sheepishly.    
  
“If it helps it was only the one time,” he said.    
  
“You know, that’s technically frowned upon.”   
  
“You know, my dad was technically the head of the base.”   
  
“Not that it helped you,” Amara cracked. Jake shot her a glare.    


“Watch it Smalley, eyes on the prize here. We need to find Nate a date,” ooh that rhymed, “so I’ll give you some names and we’ll divide and conquer. Amara you watch Nate because it just occurred to me that a cadet shouldn’t be asking people to screw her superior officer.”    
  
Amara rolled her eyes. “You think?”    
  
“Eyes on the prize, people, Operation Get Nate a Date is a go,” Jake said.    
  
“I thought it was-“   


“It rhymes.”   
  
Amara blinked. “Ok.”   
  
Jake gave Jules two people to ask, and sent Amara off to watch Nate. Then he headed down the stairs and through the base looking for his short list of people.   
  
He hadn’t thought about that night between he and Nate in a long time, mostly because he didn’t like to. It had only happened once, yes, but it had only happened once because the next day Jake had gotten himself kicked out of the program for trying to pilot their jaeger by himself. They’d both been up to their ears in sexual tension, and that night it had broken in one spectacular frenzy. They’d had fast, rough sex and at the end of it, they’d fallen asleep on top of each other. When they woke up Nate had smiled at Jake in one perfect moment before asking if Jake would like to date him, and Jake, who didn’t date, had said no. The resulting argument had been a bad one, Jake called Nate pathetic for needing a relationship, and Nate called Jake an emotionless bastard for not wanting one. In the end, it had meant Jake’s expulsion and a new partner for Nate.    
  
Jake preferred not to think about it. In the end he and Nate hadn’t worked out, but Nate was a good guy and he deserved better than Jake anyway. He deserved someone who would love him. And Jake couldn’t afford to think like that. Everyone he’d ever loved was dead, and he wouldn’t wish himself on anyone, much less someone as perfectly wonderful as Nate.    
  
He shook off his sudden dour mood and steeled himself for the conversations ahead of him.    
  
First was Dixon Oswald. He was their age but he hadn’t become a ranger. Instead he’d become an analyst because, despite his bulging muscles, he was a bit of a nerd.    
  
“Dixon!” Jake called as he entered one of the many labs on base. Dixon looked up, thick dark hair obscuring thick framed glasses obscuring a smattering of freckles on his cheeks. He stood to his full height when he saw Jake, and smiled.    
  
“Jake, I’d heard you were back,” he said. Jake smiled and pulled him into a hug. He and Dixon had technically been friends with benefits, but mostly they’d been friends. He was a nice guy, which is why Jake thought he’d be good for Nate.    
  
“Hey mate, good to see you. It’s been too long. Now, look, I know it’s sudden, and we haven’t seen each other in a while, but I have a favor to ask you,” he said. Dixon laughed.    
  
“No how you been, how’s the lab going, nothing?”   
  
Jake shrugged sheepishly. “Some other time mate, this is a mission of vital importance.”   
  
“Then ask away.”   
  
“Will you date Nate Lambert for me?”   
  
Dixon blinked, confusion written on every line of his face. Jake had to find a better way to word that.    
  
“Um, what?”   
  
Jake sighed, “Nate’s been tense lately, more than usual, and he really needs to release some of that tension if you know what I mean. I’ve been trying to find him a date for the common good of getting him off everyone’s collective backs.”   
  
Dixon nodded, understanding. “I get it, though I’m sorry to say that I can’t help.”   
  
Jake’s shoulders slumped. “What, why?”   
  
He shrugged, “I already tried it with Nate, it didn’t work out.”    
  
“Why not?” Jake asked, morbidly curious.   
  
“He was too emotionally distant, didn’t want a relationship, no matter how close we got. I got the sense there was something holding him back,  
something he wasn’t telling me. In the end we just didn’t work,” Dixon replied, a little sad. Jake frowned.    
  
“He didn’t want a relationship?”   
  
Dixon shook his head, “No.”   
  
That wasn’t the Nate that Jake knew. The Nate that Jake knew was a romantic and very emotional. He was also monogamous as hell. Though, to be fair, it had been years since they’d last seen each other, and apparently things had changed. Jake frowned, this didn’t really change his plan, but it did change his view on Nate. Maybe he’d be willing to slide into bed with Jake again, every once in a while anyway. Jake threw the thought out almost as soon as he had it. No matter how Nate and Dixon had ended, Nate was still monogamous in the end, and that just wasn’t Jake.    
  
“Ok, thanks anyway Dix. It was good to see you, we’ll have to catch up for real sometime,” Jake said. Dixon’s smile reappeared.    
  
“Sure thing, Jake, see you later.”   
  
With that Jake left the lab and headed toward plan B: Sean Wallace.    
  
——   
  
Jake had no luck with Sean, who said much the same thing as Dixon. He and Nate had tried it, but Nate had been a no go on the relationship front. Jake wouldn’t worry yet, it wasn’t technically a pattern until there were three instances.   
  
He was headed to the mess hall to confer with Jules and Amara, when he walked into none other than Nate.    
  
“Nate!” Jake smiled, even if it was a little forced. He didn’t want to seem suspicious; Nate would be pissed if he found out what Jake was up to.    
  
“Jake, why the hell did Dixon Oswald tell me that you asked him to have sex with me?” Nate snapped, his face turning a weird shade of purple-red. Jake was going to kill Dixon.    
  
“Well technically I asked him to date you, but he said no so it doesn’t even matter,” Jake fumbled. Nate frowned.    
  
“So you did ask him to sleep with me?”   
  
“ _ Date _ you, I asked him to date you. There’s a very significant difference,” Jake replied. Nate looked away for a moment and Jake felt suddenly very guilty. He momentarily wondered if this was a good idea after all. Maybe Nate didn’t want anyone, maybe he was happy being alone? Jake frowned, that was ridiculous. No one was happy being alone.   
  
“Why?” Nate asked.    
  
“Well, I just thought that you’ve been pretty tense lately, and you need to relax. What better to help you to relax then a good old friendly roll in the sheets?” Jake grinned, but it felt fake even to him.    
  
“And you thought of Dixon?”   
  
“Well, not just Dixon. I have a bunch of options for you. Simon Derringer, Sean Wallace-“   
  
“Just... other guys?” Nate asked, cutting Jake off. Jake frowned.    
  
“Well, yeah, I mean there’s no point in asking a girl,” he said. Nate swallowed visibly.    
  
“Yeah,” he said, a little sullen. Jake frowned, he wasn’t sure what he could possibly have said wrong.   
  
“What?” He asked.    
  
“Nothing, see you later, Jake,” he said, and walked off in the opposite direction of the mess. Jake looked on after him, but didn’t follow. The guy just needed to get laid, he was sure now, resolved in his choices.    
  
——   
  
He found Jules and Amara sitting at his favorite table in the mess hall.    
  
“So, Amara, how’s Nate?” Jake asked. He wondered if maybe she’d had a different experience with him then he had. When she grimaced in response, he realized that was a ridiculous hope.    
  
“Not good, he yelled at Dr. Gottlieb over something to do with Newt’s condition. Then he went and watched some of the cadets train, and spent the rest of the day forcefully correcting their moves, and showing them the right way to do a roundhouse kick. It was horrible,” she said, trauma in her eyes. Jake grimaced.    
  
“Great, well I had no luck on the Get Nate a Date front. Jules, what about you?” He asked.    
  
“Well the first guy, Simon Derringer? He said he’d already dated Nate, that it was no good because Nate didn’t want a serious thing.”   
  
Oh no, Jake was starting to see a pattern.    
  
“But I got lucky on the second guy, John Carpenter? He’s not looking for serious either, and he said he’d make a move on Nate tonight,” she said, a proud look on her face. Jake froze. Had he really suggested John? Jake and John had slept together once when they were teenagers. John was definitely uninterested in relationships because he was more interested in using and losing the people he slept with. He’d been rude, even by Jake’s standards, but it hadn’t mattered much at the time because Jake hadn’t been looking for anything more than John had. Nate was another story. Still, this was what Jake had set out to do, and he’d done it, technically. So, mission accomplished?   
  
“Mission accomplished, then,” Jake said, trying to sound more sure than he felt.    
  
“So that was easier than I thought it’d be,” Amara said.    
  
“Well we still have to see if Nate says yes,” Jake reminded her, momentarily assured. Nate could still say no, after all. Jake didn’t bother to think about why he wanted that, he wasn’t willing to address it, even to himself.    
  
“When is he going to ask Nate?” Jake asked Jules.    
  
“Probably about now. He said he was going right after we spoke.”   
  
Jake nodded, “Ok, I’m going to spy then, so we can really see if our plan worked.”   
  
“Sounds good,” Jules said.    
  
“Make sure to report back with all the juicy details,” Amara grinned. Jake laughed and nodded.    


“Of course.”    
  
He said goodbye to both of them and slunk off in search of Nate and John. He headed in the direction he’d seen Nate go earlier, and it didn’t take him long to find them. They were standing outside a supply closet a little ways down from the mess. Nate was holding a pad, like he’d been in the middle of some kind of equipment check. John, who towered over the both of them, had Nate against the wall, and was grinning down at him, one hand in Nate’s hair, the other hidden behind Nate’s body at about the location of his ass. Jake swallowed hard. Nate didn’t look like he was protesting, on the contrary, with his half lidded eyes and his kissed red lips, he looked like he was definitely into it. Jake nodded to himself, trying and failing to feel accomplished. He mostly just felt empty. He shook his head and headed back to the mess.    
  
——   
  
The next morning Jake woke up happy. He did a good thing, he was sure. Nate would feel better, and as a result everyone else would feel better too. He whistled as he showered and took his time picking out his uniform.    
He headed to the mess with a smile on his face. He winked at one of the servers and got an extra pancake for his trouble. He plopped his tray down at his favorite table and tucked in.    
  
Moments later there was a shout and a crash and a fuming Nate stormed into the mess. Jake stared in dismay as Nate snapped at the servers and was given the very worst of the options. He glared down at his tray and threw the whole thing in the garbage before storming off again. Jake stared after him in unconcealed awe. Amara and Jules trickled in soon after he’d left and sat uncomfortably in front of Jake.    
  
“What the hell happened?” Jake hissed.    
  
“I have no idea,” Jules whispered. She didn’t need to whisper, Nate was gone, but there was an underlying tension in the room that made it seem necessary.    
  
“He spent the night with John, but this morning he’s just been worse. He’s yelling at everyone, he’s already made three people tear up today and it’s not even noon! I don’t know what the hell’s wrong with him.” She looked just as confused as Jake felt, and Jake didn’t like that at all. He stood up, pancakes forgotten.    


“Ok, I’m going to go talk to John. Who wants to join me?”    


Both Amara and Jules raised their hands and Jake nodded sharply. He didn’t know that he wanted Amara to come with them to speak to John, though. She was still a kid, for all her maturity, and John was a bit of a bastard.    


“Amara, I want you to keep an eye on Nate. I want to know where he is when I’m finished with John. Ok?”    


Amara nodded reluctantly, but didn’t argue. The three of them walked off out of the mess and through the base. They separated, and Jake and Jules searched for nearly twenty minutes before they found John in a training room. He looked completely relaxed, and was hitting the punching bag with a truly carefree attitude. Jake walked up to the mat, but didn’t get in his way.    


“Carpenter!” Jake called. John looked over at him and hit the bag once more before stopping. He walked over to the edge of the mat with a cocky smirk on his face.    


“Pentecost,” he nodded. His eyes skated appreciatively over Jules and Jake couldn’t believe he’d ever offered this guy as an option for Nate.    


“What the hell mate? What did you do to Nate?” Jake asked. “You were supposed to calm him down and he’s fucking worse than he was yesterday.”   


John looked uncaringly at Jake. “What do you think I did? I fucked him until he couldn’t walk and then told him to get out,” John said.    


“What?” Jake snarled. John rolled his eyes.    


“He’s got a pretty face, Pentecost, but a pretty face is only good for screwing. I screwed him already, so he’s useless now,” John smirked. Jules made a disgusted sound and Jake shook with fury.    


“Thanks for turning me on to him, by the way, he’s got a nice tight ass. Well, he  _ had _ a nice tight ass, anyway.” John had barely finished before Jake slammed a fist square into his jaw. John’s head snapped back, and he snarled at Jake before charging him. He slammed into Jake, and knocked him to the ground, punching him in the face again and again.    


“Get the fuck off of him!” Jules shouted. Jake twisted and punched John again in the temple. John cried out and rolled off Jake. John took the opportunity to straddle John and start punching.    


“Dammit, Jake, fucking relax!” Jules snapped, pulling him off of John. He struggled a little, but he didn’t want to hurt Jules and he knew he was stronger than her. John stumbled to his feet. His face was a mottled mess of blood and bruises, and looked just about as messy as Jake’s felt.    


“Fucking dammit Pentecost, if you wanted my sloppy fucking seconds all you had to do was ask.” He grinned with red stained teeth, and Jake broke out of Jules restraining arms to fly at him again. They grappled with each other, each getting in shots of their own, before a voice was shouting over their snarling.    


“RANGERS!” Nate roared from the doorway. He was standing next to an angry looking Jules, and a wide-eyed Amara. Jake had John by the collar and John was leveling a punch at Jake’s face but they both stopped, and looked at him.    


“Get the fuck off of each other and report to medical!” Nate snapped furiously.    


“But-“ John tried, but Nate cut him off.    


“Now!”    


John started out the door, huffing something about pretty bitches, and Jake almost went after him again, but one heated look from Nate stopped him. Jake didn’t follow John.    


“Nate, he was saying-“   


“Shut up, Jake. I don’t give a shit what he was saying. This is a military base, we’re supposed to have more control than this. Besides, you’re the one that offered me up to him. You have no reason to be pissed that your little scheme worked. Now get the fuck to medical,” Nate snapped, pointing toward the door. Cowed, Jake hobbled out the door, arm across his aching ribs.    


——   


Jake got himself patched up quickly in medical, under the disapproving stares of a dozen different nurses. As soon as he was able, he left and headed out to find Nate. Surprisingly, he found him in the first place he looked. Nate was in his quarters, laid out across his bed, arm over his eyes.    


“You’re supposed to knock, you know,” he said.    


“The door’s supposed to be locked,” Jake countered.    


“Fair enough,” Nate sighed. He sat up and looked at the bandages and tape all over Jake’s face.    


“What the hell were you thinking?” Nate asked. Jake shrugged.    


“He was saying shit about you. I couldn’t let it go,” he said. Nate rubbed at his eyes.    


“Jake, why do you even care so much? You’re the one who set me up with the guy, you knew what he was like.” 

Jake nodded.    


“Yeah, I did. I just- he was talking about you like you were a piece of meat and I got pissed. He had no respect for you,” Jake said, feeling a little silly.    


“And I reiterate, why do you care? We’re barely friends anymore, much less anything else,” Nate said, sounding a little desperate.    


“I care because you’re special to me, Nate, and you deserve to be treated better than that,” Jake said forcefully. Nate stood up and crossed his arms.    


“Jake, you had your chance, and you didn’t want me. What business is it of yours how the guys I date treat me? You’re didn’t exactly treat me right either.”   


Jake swallowed hard. Nate was right, of course he was. He always was. Jake had been an ass. He’d been disrespectful, and he’d lost his best friend and his life in one fell swoop. He couldn’t pretend anymore that jealousy didn’t play a part in how he’d acted. Nate was special, he was the only person who’d ever made Jake feel like- well, feel like he was in love. He’d made a mistake turning Nate down all those years ago, but here they were now, and he had a chance to change things. He wasn’t going to let it pass him by.    


“I made a mistake,” he said quietly. Nate stared at him, unmoving.    


“You don’t get to say that,” he said, hurt shining through his voice.    


“It’s true,” Jake tried.    


“I don’t care, Jake! You slept with me and then left, and now you’re back and you tried to set me up with your past conquests. You can’t just suddenly decide that, what? You want me now? Did something John say convince you? Because let me tell you something, I’m fucking tired of being used for sex.” There was so much hurt in Nate’s voice, and Jake was so terribly sorry that he’d caused it.    


“What John said made me want to kill him. I was jealous he had you, and mad because he didn’t appreciate you-“   


“You did the same thing!”   


“And I’ve regretted it ever since. I know I can’t just change my mind, but I swear that’s not what’s happening. You’re the only person I’ve ever slept with that I cared about, and I was a stupid teenager when it happened and I couldn’t help but stick my stupid foot in my mouth. And then I went and got myself kicked out because I felt so fucking guilty and angry. Now, nothing’s changed how I feel about you, except I’m not a stupid teenager anymore, and I’m not willing to let you go again. I- I love you, Nate. I always have.”    


Nate was silent following Jake’s proclamation. Jake could feel heat creep up the back of his neck, and he swallowed his nerves. Nate took a step forward and stopped, unsure.    


“Say that again,” he said.    


“I love you,” Jake said, not hesitating for a second. Nate closed the gap between them and kissed Jake. His hands were careful as they wound around Jake’s neck - the only place he was injury free. Jake moved his hands to Nate’s hips, clenching his regulation t-shirt in sore fists. Jake hissed as his split lip was pulled. Nate moved away to apologize, but before he could even get the words out Jake was pulling him back in. They moved back until they reached the bed. With a small shove Nate bent at the knees and fell back, and Jake followed. They broke apart for just long enough to pull off their shirts.    


“You better not be gone in the morning,” Nate mumbled, his hands sliding along Jake’s bruised chest.    


“I wouldn’t dare,” Jake said, pushing Nate back on the bed to mouth at his neck. Jake reached for Nate’s belt and made quick work of it. Pulling it and his briefs off in one smooth motion. Nate moaned as Jake palmed his cock. Nate pushed Jake back and reached for his belt. As he undid 

Jake’s pants he sat up and kissed the side of his neck.    


“Jake,” he said, rubbing at Jake’s cock.    


“Hmm?” Jake moaned, only half paying attention.    


“I want you to make me forget John Carpenter was ever here,” he said. Jake’s eyes snapped to attention, fury riding close behind. He shoved Nate back, who laughed as he landed on the bed, and divested himself of his pants and briefs.    


“Stuff still where it used to be?” Jake asked. Nate nodded, and Jake reached into the bedside table to pull out lube and a condom. He rolled on the condom, and covered his fingers in lube. He found Nate’s hole and shoved two fingers inside. Nate gasped, eyes falling shut. Jake was furious to discover that Nate’s hole was still lose from the night before. Jake made quick work of the prep, easily finding Nate’s prostate and nailing it with every thrust. He slicked up his cock, and leaned over Nate as he lined up.    


“You’ll still respect me in the morning?” Nate asked, a teasing lilt to his smile.    


“Yes,” Jake replied seriously. Nate’s smile turned sweet and he leaned up to kiss Jake, just as Jake thrust inside. Nate’s head fell back against the pillow and he cried out at the feeling of being full. He grinned suddenly and began to laugh.    


“What?” Jake asked, panic shooting through his veins. Nate looked up at him through half lidded eyes.    


“You’re bigger than John,” he said, breathless. Jake grinned a manic grin, and set a punishing pace. Jake hit Nate’s prostate over and over, practice making him more accurate every time. Nate weakly reached for his rock hard cock, but Jake batted his hand away.    


“You’re going to let me do the work,” he said. Nate moaned in reply as Jake stroked him once, twice, and nailed his prostate just right before Nate was coming.    


“Jake!” He cried, as his muscles clenched down on Jake’s cock. Jake moaned and came. He held still for a long moment, letting the aftershocks wash through him, before slowly pulling out. Nate moaned one last time as Jake moved away. Jake laid down next to Nate on the bed. They were both breathing hard, their skin flushed and sweaty.    


“Did I make you forget?” Jake asked suddenly.    


“What?” Nate asked, quirking a confused brow. Jake grinned.    


“Nothing,” he said.    


——   


The next morning they went to the mess hall together. Nate walked with pep in his limping step (and  _ there _ was that sense of accomplishment 

Jake had been missing), and said please and thank you to the servers, and even complemented Doris on her earrings. He was given extra pancakes for his trouble, and they sat together at Jake’s favorite table. They ate together in contentment, laughing and jeering each other.    


Jules joined them a little while later, with Amara hot on her heels.    


“I see we were looking in all the wrong places,” Amara said happily at the sight of them.    


“I’ll say,” Jules smirked. “They seem to have forgotten that Nate and I share a wall, and that said wall is incredibly thin.”    


Nate flushed bright red, but Jake was too proud to be embarrassed.    


“Then I guess you know who’s the bigger man between me and John Carpenter,” Jake grinned. Amara made a disgusted face and Jules sighed.    


“Unfortunately I do.”   


Nate dropped his head onto the table, and Jake cut himself an extra big piece of pancake with a smile. Amara was right. They had been look looking in all the wrong places, because Nate had never wanted anyone else. He’d wanted Jake, and Jake had grown a brain and figured it out, so there he was, rewarding himself with pancakes, and with Nate. 


End file.
